Figuring Things Out
by lynlee2000
Summary: Updated! Originally this was just going to be a one shot but not anymore. Now it will be missing scenes from Season 9 . Jamie and Eddie scenes we wish we would have seen in the episodes. The first chapter was the first I have ever posted. I hope you continue to like!
1. Chapter 1

"Justin's dad came in and confessed so Justin will not be charged with murder." Jamie said as he and Eddie were waiting for the waitress to bring their drinks and order. After he left Erin's office he made his way over to Langston's to meet Eddie for an early dinner.

"That is something at least. Why he would have asked his son anyway still boggles my mind" Eddie said. She looked up from the menu and noticed Jamie staring off into space. She knew he was inside his own head with all the tension with his father. They had to do something to settle this so they could all move forward.

"So I think I am going to wear my bikini to the next family dinner do you think your father would have a problem with that" She smirked as he finally looked over to her.

"Wait, you're wearing what? I haven't even seen you in a bikini yet?" He looked over to her with a confused look on his face.

"A bikini. Although you have seen me wearing nothing, so I don't think you are missing anything really" She looked back down at her menu a tinge of red rising on her cheeks. They had made quick work of moving to the physical side of their relationship after they had finished up all the paperwork, and interviews after the Sorrento shooting. They had realized they couldn't and shouldn't hide their feelings anymore. They had spent the last few days making up for lost time. "I figured mentioning a bikini at Sunday dinner would be enough to get you out of your head. Where were you at"?

"I was thinking about something Erin said to me before I left her office and what we talked about Sunday night" His phone beeped with an incoming text message. He sat his phone back down. "She said I should cut Dad some slack. He is thinking about our safety and not about policy. We've been going back and forth for a while since the whole sergeants exam thing and it's frustrating dealing with him sometimes. I'm happy and I just want him to acknowledge that."

"So you are happy uh…. any particular reason?" Eddie grinned. The waitress came over then and took their orders. Jamie's phone pinged with another text coming in.

"Stop fishing for compliments Janko. You know why I am happy" He checked his phone again and started reading the messages.

"Do I though? You tend to keep your emotions locked up pretty tight there Mr. Reagan" Eddie's phone pinged with an incoming text. She looked down to see whom it was from. "Kara just texted me exam results are posted" Eddie looked over nervous.

"Righetti just texted me too. We will look in a minute." He looked over at his fiancé. "Eddie, I know I have been pushing us being able to continue as partners. That's because we both said that's what we wanted too. Change isn't an easy thing and now with us getting married change is inevitable and part of me just wants to continue that part of our working together. I love riding in the car with you. I know you have my back and I have yours. If we do get new partners that's going to be hard for me to handle that I won't have your back when you're out on tour."

Eddie reached across the table to link her hand with Jamie's. "I won't like that either but it's something to consider. Your father has a point, it could cause conflict or one of us to act recklessly in certain situations." Jamie went to object, Eddie squeezed his hand "Honestly, if we were in a tough spot and I was in trouble or a perp went after me can you say you would act as if I was just your partner and not your fiancé or wife? I play mother bear when someone looks at you the wrong way and that was before we got engaged. I meant what I said the other night Jamie, I just want you" The waitress brought their meals out and they started eating.

"Eddie, all I want is you too. We waited a long time for this and there is no going back for me. Maybe I want the best of both worlds, or just to make sure you're safe. The lawyer in me just wants to fight it to make my dad understand."

"I think he understands more than you think Jamie. He is looking at this from the PC standpoint not as your father." Eddie took another bite of her meal. Her phone pinged again. "Kara said she's 22 on the list, how do you think we did"

"We will check in minute. I think you just hit the nail on the head on why I'm pushing this so hard." He looked over at her. Eddie tipped her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You said dad was looking at this from the PC standpoint, not my dad. That's what is bugging me. He hasn't really given us his blessing. He said congrats and then immediately went into why we can't stay partners. I should have picked up on this sooner."

"So you don't think he's happy for us" She looked at him with a slight panic to her features.

"I think he is absolutely. My father knows how long I have had feelings for you, even if he didn't say anything to me. You will learn that he knows everything even when you think he doesn't."

"Can we check the scores now. This could all be a moot point if we both passed the exam. I still can't believe you didn't tell your family" She was already on her phone pulling up the department website.

"With Dad putting his opinion out there, I just didn't want him to think I was doing this because of him. I think I could be a great sergeant and help train the new rookies that come in." He was also pulling up the department site to bring up his score.

"Just don't fall in love with another partner okay, I might have to shoot you then" She smiled at him when he smirked at her. "You pull it up yet"

"Just know I will not fall in love with another partner. You're it for me Janko. You have been since you walked out the 12th with your rich girl attitude" She scoffed "Boy scout" she mumbled.

"Wow. Okay well I passed. #45. It will be a while till my name gets called. That's okay I am still weighing my options." She sat her phone down. "How did you do?" Jamie was staring at his phone. "Come on Jamie, tell me. I know you aced that exam what number did you get" She was watching him. He seemed pretty shell-shocked.

"I passed. I'm top of the list" Jamie looked up at her awestruck. "Seriously" she squealed "babe that is amazing. I am so proud of you" She got up and leaned over to give him a long kiss. "I can't believe I am number one of the list. I can become a sergeant if I want" He looked up at her. Kissed her again then she sat back down.

"What do you mean if you want? Would you not take the promotion?" She took a sip of her whiskey. "It's my choice if I take the promotion right now. I can pass and it will go to the next person on the list"

"Why would you not? Jamie you worked so hard studying with me for the exam. You have been saying more and more lately how things are above your pay grade to get involved with, how you wish the bosses were doing things this way or that way. You have that chance now" She watched him across the table. She could see his mind swirling with thoughts.

"It would end us as partners, as a superior officer we definitely would not be able to ride together anymore. I would be moved to another precinct with an opening. More change to get used to I guess." He reached across the table to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Jamie, I know we both want to stay partners but we have to look at this another way, not that we are losing something but that we are gaining something. We are going to be partners for life. Family, precincts, promotions none of that was going to change that for either of them. You are stuck with me Reagan. You deserve this promotion and I know you worry about people questioning you because of your last name. You did this all on your own. No hooks. You are going to be great Sergeant Reagan. " She smiled that smile that made him melt. The one that he thought was just for him.

"Sergeant Reagan does have a nice ring to it" He smiled back to her. "You want to call me that to tonight when we get back to my place and we have a private celebration?" He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "That could be arranged, but first you need to tell your dad." Jamie leaned back "Why do I have to. He has the list already I am sure" She squeezed his hand again "Jamie, go tell your dad about the promotion, and settle this with him. Then we can have that private celebration" He paid the bill and they were walked back to Eddie's car. She leaned up against her drivers' side door. Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for keeping my head on straight these last few days. I know that I, and my family, can be hard to take at times." He leaned in and kissed her. Leaned his forehead up against hers "Reagan you should know by now I get you. I know your moods and understand when to push and when to leave you alone. Now I just have to figure out the rest of your family," He laughed. "Janko, I will let you know when I have them figured out myself" She kissed him again and then opened her door. "Go see your dad and I will be waiting at your apartment for our own celebration." He looked her up and down. "Do I have to go see my dad, I think I would much rather celebrate with you first" She pushed him out of her way. "Go Sergeant! That is an order. Pick him up a bottle of his favorite whiskey and put this to rest."

"Are you already bossing me around Janko?" He smirked at her as she started her Porsche. "What do you mean already, I have been bossing you around since we became partners. Get a move on Reagan I want to celebrate. Love you."

"Love you too Eddie. I'll text you when I leave my Dads." He closed the door and watched her drive towards his apartment. He made his way to his car with a new excitement. A fiancé, a promotion, and a new precinct, this was starting to be the year of change. He started his car and headed towards the store to pick up a bottle of whiskey to take to his dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie opened the door to his apartment and sat his keys and the bottle of whiskey on the counter. His dad insisted on him taking the rest of the bottle home with him. He was surprised that Eddie wasn't sitting on the couch watching TV when he came in. He had texted her thirty minutes ago when he was leaving his dads and she was awake.

"Ed, I'm back." He said as he put his off duty weapon in the gun safe next to hers in the front closet. Her heeled boots were sitting by the couch on the floor. Her purse on the kitchen counter, he realized over the last few days that he liked seeing her things amongst his. Maybe they needed to have another conversation about their living arrangements and soon. They were engaged and he wanted her around as much as possible especially since they wouldn't be riding in a patrol together anymore.

"I'm in the bedroom Jamie" she called. He walked in and stopped and the door. "Like what you see Sergeant Reagan?" Eddie was lying in bed up against his headboard wearing his Harvard alumni t-shirt and by the looks of it nothing else.

"I think I can definitely get used to coming home to this" he walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed her breathless. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Not that I don't love where this is going, but tell me what happened with your dad first" She scooted over so he could sit next to her leaned up against the headboard. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He was surprised I took the exam but congratulated me and also gave me his blessing for us" She jolted upright "He gave you his blessing? Really?" He leaned in and kissed her again. "He did. He apologized for immediately going to the negative and worrying about us riding together. He is really happy for us." She reached for his hand, her engagement ring glittering under the light in the room. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off our shoulders. " she said.

"In a way it has on two different fronts. Dad is happy for us and since I am being promoted we wont have to worry about riding together and fight to stay partners. I'm upset we wont be riding together anymore but as I long as I get you at the end of the day then everything else is just a bonus." She looked at him and he could have sworn he saw her eyes tear up "Are you tearing up there Janko" She swatted his hand away as he tried to wipe a non existent tear from her cheek. "Oh cut it out Reagan. It is a big thing for your father to give us his blessing. I know he didn't like the idea of us riding together and I was worried he thought I wasn't right for you" He reached for her hand and brought her closer so he could hold her close. "He really does like you Eddie. He really only knows you as my partner, I think after you get to know each other on a personal level he is going to love you just like he loves Erin and Linda. You will be his daughter. That is just who he is." Eddie hugged him closer.

"Let's change the subject, I have talked enough about my father over the last few days, I have to say I really liked that you were here when I came home, that I saw your boots in the living room, and your purse on the counter. I like having your stuff here" He kissed her forehead. He noticed that his displays of affection with her were getting easier. For so long they had to worry about how long they had hugged, or how long his arm was around her shoulder. They were so used to hiding their feelings, of not letting them show he was a little surprised how easy it had been to break that habit. At lease for the most part, they were still keeping in quiet at the precinct but now that he would be getting promoted and more than likely leaving the 12th, they would be able to hold hands and share affection and not worry.

"You like my stuff here? What are you fishing for?" She tilted her head to look up at him, her head resting on shoulder.

"Maybe we need to think about moving in with each other. Why pay rent on two apartments? We pretty much have been deciding who needs clean clothes and then crashing at that place for the last week, let's pick the best apartment or lets start looking for one for us." She tightened her arm around his waist. "It would be nice to not have to worry about going back and forth or where we need to crash at night" She sat up "Don't kill me when I ask you this, would your family care if we move in together before we are married" Jamie chuckled. "I know we go to church every Sunday, and family dinner but my family really won't care if we live together. Danny, Joe and Erin all lived with their fiancé's before they were married. Plus I lived with Syd…" he trailed off realizing what he has said.

Eddie sat and stared at him her eyebrow raised "You lived with Sydney, how did I not know that" Jamie swallowed hard. "It's not really something I think about. We lived together about 6 months and then we didn't." Eddie sighed, "What was she like" she was picking at loose thread in the comforter. "Looking back on it, she was superficial, worried more about how things looked then how she could make things better. She didn't understand why I needed to be a cop. When we ended the engagement I told my dad I hoped I didn't let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away" Eddie looked away from him. He sat up and leaned closer reaching up moving her face to face his as he looked her in the eye "I know I am not good at expressing my feelings but I promise to work on it. I can honestly say letting her go was the right decision because if I didn't maybe I wouldn't have ever met you. That night you walked out of the 12th and you introduced yourself I was worried. Losing Vinnie was still fresh in my mind and I wasn't sure what I could offer to another police officer let alone some rich girl daddy's girl with a wise ass attitude" he smirked as he dodged a fist in the shoulder. "Make your point Reagan or next time I wont miss and you know it" He held his hands up "All I'm trying to say is that I wasn't meant to be with Sydney. She didn't understand me or really know me. You do." Eddie leaned in and kissed him long and slow. "So I guess you could say I am your soul mate?" Jamie smirked. "Yep you sure could, so what do you think about moving in together?"

"I think it is a good idea, lets think about if we want to stay in one of ours or start looking for a new place, but honestly right now I am through talking" She leaned in and kissed him again long and slow as she reached for the buttons on his shirt.

"What do you have in mind Officer Janko" He grinned as he let her unbutton his shirt. He moved so she was sitting in his lap both legs running along his hips. He rubbed her thighs and underneath his shirt she was wearing. "Uh uh Sergeant Reagan, I am running the show tonight" as she moved his hands away from her body. "Since it's my promotion shouldn't I have a say in how we celebrate" She had taken off his shirt and now had taken his undershirt off. Running her hands up and down his chiseled chest. "You have requests, I might be able to allow some of your requests but I am still in charge" He kissed her hard on the mouth. He couldn't get enough of her and he didn't think he ever would. "My only request is lose the shirt" he smiled. She lifted the shirt and tossed it on the floor where it was forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie used his key to open Eddie's apartment door. He had his go bag on his shoulder with a change of clothes. They had been alternating staying at each other's places for the last few weeks as they decided what they wanted to do about their living arrangements. He was glad to be done with work for the day. He really didn't know what to expect at his new house, but realized pretty quickly on his first day that the 2-9 has a lot of issues going on. He walked in and dropped his bag on her table. Eddie was sitting on her couch with a notepad and her computer open on her lap.

"Ed, you already took the sergeant exam and passed, what you are studying now" he dropped down next to her on the couch.

"Okay smartass, I'm not studying I am making a grocery list" she leaned over and kissed him. "How was your first day at the 2-9?"

"Grocery list for what, you don't cook much" he smirked. She blushed then. "I will tell you all about my first day but explain the list please" he peeked at her list reading the ingredients "ricotta cheese, ragu sauce, meat, lettuce, garlic bread. Spill it Janko"

"I talked to Erin today and I am going to cook Sunday dinner this week and I needed to make sure I have everything I need" she blushed more as he watched his face trying to read it. "You think it's a bad idea" she frowned.

"No, no, not a bad idea per say but are sure you want to cook for my family already, this is what, your third or fourth family dinner, you don't have too, but if you do I will help" he reached for her hand and linked their fingers together squeezing her hand. He realized now since he hasn't been riding in the car with her everyday that when he does see her now he always seems to have some sort of physical contact with her, holding her hand, arm around her shoulder, hand on her leg when they are watching TV. "You don't have to try so hard with them you know, they already like you"

"I just want to put my best foot forward, you say that they like me and that might be true but they only really know me as your partner and I know this is all new still but I just want them to like me and I figured I could cook for them and they would see that I can cook and hell I don't know, they would know that I can be a good wife I guess. I don't know what's wrong with me" She sighed. "I just want them to know how happy I am to be part of your family" she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, a spot that was becoming her favorite place to relax with him.

"Babe, you don't have to go the extra mile for them to like you. I won't stop you from cooking, because by what's on this list you're making lasagna and you know I love it because you've made it for us before." He kissed her head. "You saw last week that our family dinners get pretty heated at times. We don't expect you to be on your best behavior all the time. I know we are still working our way through the new side of our relationship and we are still in our learning curve but, I don't want you stressing over this" she tilted her head and kissed his neck and burrowed her head in closer.

"I think my nerves are getting the better of me. I am just so grateful for them opening their arms to me over the last few weeks. I have been texting with Erin and Nikki and Henry called me the other day asking about my favorite foods. You know I have been kind of on my own the last few years so now to be surrounded by your family, I guess I'm just not used to it all." She sat up and picked up her list going over it again. "I'm going to pick up the stuff for dinner and take it to your Dad's since I have off tomorrow, then I won't have to lug it all over on Sunday" she looked over to him "Oh and did you call me babe a minute ago" Eddie smirked as she moved her laptop to the table.

It was Jamie's turn to blush "I guess I did, didn't even realize it, you okay with it" she stood up and leaned over to kiss him again.

"I liked the way it sounded so sure. You want a beer? You have to tell me how the 2-9 was today" She walked to her kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. She heard Jamie groan as he got up and met her at the counter.

"Thanks" Jamie said as he took a drink out of the long neck bottle. "I know it's going to be a huge learning curve, rookie sergeant coming into a new precinct, especially one known for being a zoo, new Captain, PC's son and all that, I guess it's good that I like a challenge uh" he took another swig. 

Eddie watched him leaning up against the counter. She grabbed the menu the fridge "What are your thoughts on the CO, the officers" she handed him the menu "pick out what you want for dinner and we can keep talking" he looked over the menu "pad Thai, those dumplings we like and that broccoli beef dish too" he took another swig as she called in their order. "I want to earn these officers trust, let them know we can do this together but Captain wants me to be a hard ass with them. Not really my style" She smirked and raised her eyebrow to him.

"Reagan? Seriously, you can be a hard ass when you want to be and you are probably one of the most by the book cops there is" She pulled him back over to the couch and sat down and propped her legs over his lap, his hand coming down to rub her leg up and down.

He rolled his eyes "First roll call I did inspection and was being picky with all of them. They seem to have no discipline, there is one cop Jordan who seemed to get it but the rest of the rank not so much. Gave them the whole you respect me, I respect you speech, almost felt like my Dad when he was teaching us a lesson. Not really sure what has been going on there." Eddie watched the worry lines on his forehead deepen.

"Jamie, you know how to reach people. You are a great cop, which is why I kept poking at you to take the exam. You set the example, how many times have you told me all you learned from Renzulli? You can show these officers how to do the job right. If they wear the uniform they have to respect it and do what they are expected to do, the way they were trained too." She laid her hand over his on her knee where he was drawing circles over her skin, causing goose bumps to form on her skin. "Once you get your bearings in this new house, I know you are going to make a difference there" he smiled at her.

"How did you get so smart" he squeezed her knee. "Don't you know I had a really great training officer who was a boy scout, he taught me how to be a great cop" Jamie was quick as he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist as she was now straddling his lap.

"So I taught you how to be a great cop uh" she smacked his shoulder. "Reagan, stop fishing for compliments." He kissed her neck down to her collarbone where her skin met the shirt she was wearing. "You can keep doing that in a minute, I want to talk to you about something else" he pulled away looking her in the eye.

"Everything okay Eddie" she took a deep breath. "Yes, of course but it is kind of a big conversation I guess." He rubbed her sides.

"Come on, spill it. We have always dealt with stuff head on, there is not a reason for that to change" She kissed him again as she leaned back just a bit to see his face fully.

"I talked to my landlord and I have six months left on my lease, and I know you said you just resigned yours." Jamie smiled since he liked where this conversation was headed. "There is a new transfer in at the 12th, and she just broke up with her boyfriend and is looking for a place. I was thinking I could sublet to her and then, if it's okay with you, I could move in to your apartment and then when the lease is up again we can decide if we want to look for something knew or stay. What do you think" she was looking down at her hands playing with the buttons on his shirt.

He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes "I think when do we move you into our place" he kissed her long, slow and deep. "Can't wait to have your stuff taking up all the counter space in the bathroom and your shoes left all over the apartment" he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Are you saying I have too much stuff," she laughed as he moved them and now she was on her back with Jamie lying down on top of her on the couch. "Never Janko, never. I am just ready for us to be in one place together. I'm still getting used to not being with you all day long at work, but the trade off of being together like this, for the rest of our lives is a win in my book." She reached for his face and looked him in the eyes "I love you Jamie, so much" she brought his face down and kissed him. "I love you to Ed" kissing down her neck moving her shirt out of the way. "Alright, dinner is supposed to be here in twenty minutes"

"Yeah so" Jamie mumbled as he kissed a path from her shoulder up her neck again.

"What do you think you can get done in twenty minutes boy scout?" she moaned as he hit the spot behind her ear. She moved her head to give him more access. Moving her legs up to wrap around him bringing him closer.

"Good thing I like a challenge" Jamie said as he returned his lips to her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie held his hand on top of hers. She looked over at him across the table. "Are you sure what I said didn't upset you" she asked as she bit her lip. "I know we both want to work together but I want to make sure people don't think I am just trying to use the Reagan name to further my career or that since we are engaged I get special treatment. Like I said I am afraid I would disappear as a cop and keeping some distance from us on the job might be one way to stop that from happening."

He squeezed her hand "Ed, I understand. My father's job has brought a lot of challenges for Danny, Erin and me. You know that, you've seen it first hand. Now being part of this family, you will have to work through that too. Just know I am here to help you with it." She nodded as the waiter brought her another drink.

"I know you are. This is still so new for both of us and now with your promotion, it's just a lot of change at once. It can be intimidating" she took a sip of her drink.

"What else happened today, did you get Jordan to talk to you about what is going on at the 2-9" Jamie shook his head. "Not yet. It seems like there is a cone of silence in the house. Apparently the previous captain was more worried about his golf game then actually doing his job. Seems like everyone there is very lax with their duties."

"That is definitely not good for the community, it has a higher crime rate and low trust in police as it is. The residents need to know that the police are serious about their jobs," She said.

"Exactly why I asked for the officers I did. I need to change the culture in the house. I fell like it's going to be a long road to get this house in order" he took another sip of his drink. "I feel like something else is going on, I just don't know what it is."

"Are you thinking dirty cops or something" Eddie lowered her voice and leaned in closer "You think that's why the house is in turmoil?"

"Could be. Would make sense why Jordan is worried about being labeled a snitch. Those six are going to be in for a rude awakening when they get to their new precincts." Jamie interlocked their hand. "Enough about work lets talk about that code blue from dinner"

Eddie covered her face with her hand. "Do we have too? I am still mortified by my tantrum" Jamie laughed.

"You said what was on your mind. I have to admit it was kind of hot" he smirked at her. "You think a lot of stuff is hot. I still can't believe you didn't tell me"

"As I said the spouse to be is sworn to secrecy, but really you don't want to wear my mothers wedding dress?" He laid is hand on his chest "I was so hoping you would" he let out a loud laugh.

"Okay Reagan, shut it. I know you are just messing with me, but something Danny said did worry me just a bit"

"What was that" he leaned his elbow on the table as he leaned in closer. "He said that your dad would have to invite a few hundred people alone, is that true"

"Since he is the police commissioner there will be people he will have to invite for protocol but most of those people wouldn't cone anyway. We can talk to my Dad and see how many he actually has to invite. I think Danny truly was just busting your chops." She nodded her head.

"Since we are kind of talking about it, have you thought about what type of wedding you want," she asked staring into her drink suddenly nervous.

"Honestly, as long as you walk down the aisle to me, and we say our vows, everything else is just icing on the cake." He smiled at her. "I do have three requests though that I would like you to consider" she tilted her head to the side "Okay, lets here them" Jamie rubbed his thumb over her engagement ring.

"We haven't really discussed religion much, but I would like to get married in my family's church. My parents were married there, Danny and Linda, Erin and Jack. I was baptized there. I would love to stand up in the church and say our vows to each other" She leaned across the table and kissed him long and slow. She smiled at him as she leaned back. "I would love to marry you in a place that is so special to your family." He smiled at her. "What are the other two requests?"

"I want our first dance to be to "What A Wonderful World" Eddie's eyes blinked back tears as she nodded her head. "The honeymoon I will take care of for us. I will set the whole thing up"

"I can agree to those terms as long as there will be a beach involved at some point during the honeymoon"

"Look at you using lawyer terms. I rode with you for almost five years, the only thing you loved more than reciting the patrol guide word for word was reciting case law"

"Do you want to start planning the wedding and setting a date or do you want to give us bit more time before we dive into planning full force" she asked. "I think we can definitely start thinking about what we want, but we don't have to start looking at dates and venues yet" Jamie stood up and laid money down on the table for their drinks. He reached out his hand for Eddie to take. "We have had a lot of change in just the last two to three weeks. I think we can give ourselves some time." She smiled at him as she leaned in close and laid her hand in the crook of his arm.

"There has been a lot of change is a very small amount of time but I wouldn't change where we are or where we are headed for anything Jamie" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close, kissing her forehead. "I wouldn't change it either."

"Did you tell the landlord that you are subletting your apartment?" He asked as they walked down the street. Headed towards a new restaurant that Erin had mentioned to them.

"I did. Jessica came over after tour today to meet him and sign the paperwork and look at the apartment again. She is actually going to keep most of the furniture. I have a few pieces I want to keep. Either we can find space in your place or we can put it in storage for now."

"When does Jessica want to move in, when do you want to start moving your stuff to mine" he asked.

"She needs in by the end of next week because her boyfriend is back from a work trip. I have off tomorrow is it okay if I start moving in then? " He kissed her forehead again.

"Absolutely. I can't wait till you are moved in. These last few weeks have been crazy and I am missing you a lot lately even though we pretty much spend any of our non-working time together. I think I am still getting used to not riding in the patrol car with you."

"A lot change lately but it is all worth it." Her stomach then rumbled. Jamie laughed. "Did Jacobs forget to feed you"?

She smacked his stomach. "Feed me Reagan, then take me to home"

"I like the sound of that. Let's eat then go home together"

She leaned up and kissed him "Sounds like a good plan. Let's go I'm starving"

"Aren't you always Eddie"


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think your Dad will stop the transfer from going through?" Eddie asked as they turned in the golf balls and clubs. Jamie took her hand in his. "Is there a chance, yes, but I think he won't. We won't be partnered together, and once the CO is told he may make sure we are on opposite shifts. We will just have to wait and see"

"Give me the run down of the 2-9. When I was there the other day it seems like there is a lot of morale issues, or lack of enthusiasm?" She asked as they made there way away from the miniature golf venue.

"There are some good cops, there but they were left with no real leadership. They like short cuts and in my opinion have a work ethic problem" Eddie looked over to him.

"You know you can't just make them do it your way. You will have to show them that your way is one way to be a good cop. Like you showed me" Jamie smiled.

"You wanted to be a great cop and I think that desire is what is lacking. It's like they just don't care" Jamie sighed. "I'm not sure how to correct that. Shipping them out to another house isn't going to fix the problem but make it someone else's and that could lead to more problems down the road."

"You may not be able to correct it Jamie. You teach them and show them the expectations and if they aren't cutting it then they either get shipped to another house to see if it's a matter of needing the right environment or if they should even stay in uniform." Eddie wrapped her arm around his. "You can not make every officer handle the job the way you do."

"I know some of them aren't going to make it but I don't want to let anyone down. I want to do a good job there. It's going to be a challenge. There are a few officers I feel like are already coming around and adding the five from the 12th is going to do wonders once they are used to their surroundings."

"Five? How about six" Eddie bumped his shoulder. Jamie laughed but turned serious.

"Are you sure about transferring Ed" They continued their slow stroll. "About us being in the same house? You don't want the Reagan name to overpower you and I don't want you to regret your decision." She turned to him and stopped.

"I know that I said some distance could be a good thing, and maybe for other people it would work. The last five years I think I can count the number of days where we haven't seen each other in some form on one hand" She reached for his hand to link their hands together. "In the last few weeks we have spent more days without seeing each other than the last few years combined" Jamie squeezed her hand, and brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

"Eddie, us not seeing each other every day isn't a reason for you to transfer to the 2-9" He kept his eyes on her.

They walked down the walkway along the river. With them being on opposite shifts lately this had been their first day off together in weeks. "I am going to be honest, I have missed you lately. I feel like I don't know everything that is going on with you. It's not a feeling a like so much." Eddie said.

Jamie pulled her in closer. "I have missed you too. We have had a lot of change and there will be more on the horizon. We just have to make sure that we make the time for each other." He kissed her temple. "Captain Jacobs will need to be told about the engagement, if he doesn't already know, with the way the blue line gossip train rolls through the NYPD, he may have us on completely different shifts. We could still be like ships passing in the night"

"Oh Reagan you did not just use that cliché phrase. We have been dealing with it so far. We were very lucky to have stayed partners for as long as we were. Change is a good thing," Eddie said leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for what might happen when the house knows you are marrying the new Sergeant." Jamie questioned.

"These officers have a chip on their shoulder and having the commissioners son in the house seems to have made it worse. Add in his future daughter in law, future sergeants wife to mix and you could get blackballed" He continues as Eddie looked down at her hands as she was playing with her fingernail.

"I am not worried about getting black balled from the other officers. I can handle my own problems. The 2-9 sounds like a zoo and I know I can help get it under control."

"Hey remember those vows we just said, we handle problems together, like we always have. You are not alone Eddie." Jamie firmly stated. "I do have a questions for you though" he asked. Eddie nodded her head for him to continue. "If the time comes where I have to give you rip or suspend you, will we have a problem?" Jamie asked.

Eddie looked ahead at the skyline "Let's be honest it's not if, it will be when." She smiled. "Jamie I do not want you treating me different because of our relationship. We have to find our new normal in this" Jamie stopped her to lean against the railing along the river.

"If I have to reprimand you then I will. This is not going to be easy though, we are used to having each others backs and that is not going to change but I am not your partner anymore." Eddie nodded her head.

"Are you sure you are okay with me transferring over? I don't want to cramp you're style or anything and I do miss working with you" She looked over to him. "I know we won't be riding together but just being in the same house and working with the same officers, we can still work together in a way." Jamie just looked straight ahead. "Come on Jamie, don't go all dark and quiet"

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Are you sure you can handle working in the precinct where other officers are going to be talking smack about me? I am a boss now and people are not going to agree with me or like me, heck you may not even like me bossing you around" He smirked. Eddie popped him in the shoulder.

"Oh please Reagan, you do know you have been bossing me around for five years now. I am used to it."

"We will have to find the balance at work. It will be another adjustment. We don't always agree and I have a feeling that will happen more so now that I am a boss. You are a great cop and the 2-9 has some major issues in one of the hardest areas of the city. This house needs you" he said sincerely.

"Well I did have a pretty damn good training officer even if he is a boy scout." Jamie rolled his eyes. "You love that I am a boy scout." She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him in closer "I guess it does have its pros." She leaned up and kissed him. As he went to deepen the kiss she stepped back. "Come on Jamie, you're taking me to Jenkins Diner." He pulled on her arm to stop. "Are we going to recreate the entire proposal day, cause if we are I say we skip Jenkins and head straight back to the apartment" He kissed her again. "Except we don't have to leave the bed for family dinner" He kissed her again and slowly moved down her neck.

"Easy there Sergeant Reagan we still are in a public place. I think I can be persuaded to skip the diner if you do something for me" Eddie whispered in his ear, then pulled away to pull him closer to the parking lot to the mustang.

"Oh I plan on doing something alright," she laughed.

"Hold on to that thought till we get home. After the cold blue your family pulled at dinner last week I want to repay the favor." Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"What do you have in mind" Jamie smirked. "I would love to see them be put on the spot for sure"

"I was thinking I could mess something up at dinner, then get them to gang up on me, I act like I'm all upset and excuse myself" Eddie's eyes were dancing when she gets excited. It is one of his favorite looks.

"That would definitely work. I think I know what you can mess up, we can iron out the details on the way home and then we can recreate our proposal afternoon by not leaving the bedroom" He opened the passenger side for her.

She leaned up to kiss him. "Sounds like a plan to me" They got in the car and drove back to his apartment ironing out the details on the plan to bunk the family.


	6. Chapter 6

"The look on Danny's face was priceless and your Dad looked really amused too, I would say it was a success!" Eddie said as they walked back into his apartment. Dropping her bag on the counter

"I think Pops was really worried he made you mad. He was ready to head into the kitchen when I went back into the dining room" He said as he turned on the TV to the local news channel. "They will learn it takes a lot to make me mad"

"But boy when they do, you will be a force to be reckoned with" He smirked. "You can wipe that smirk off your face Jamison Reagan, you have a temper on you as well when you get riled up" she said pointing at him. "I don't know what you are talking about Edit Janko" She gave him a side eye glance. "Hey you used my full name first" he laughed out.

"You definitely have started a new family tradition for sure, too bad we are going to have to wait till Nikki gets married before you pass it along" Jamie laid down on the couch. Eddie took off her shoes and stretched out on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's always fun when we can pull one over on a member of the family, and you never know Nikki may add someone to family sooner than you all realize" She kissed him as she laid down. "Please don't say that in front of my sister!"

"That conversation we can hold off on until there is someone she may bring to dinner, are you feeling better about dinners now? More at ease I hope?" He asked as he took her ponytail down and ran his fingers through her hair.

She propped her head up on her clasped hands on his chest. "I think so yes. Your family can be intimidating but I can see how much you all mean to each other" she rubbed her hand across his chest. "I didn't really have that relationship with my family so this is all new to me."

"I know this family dynamic isn't what you are used to, but my family really does love you." He ran his hand along her cheek, "They wouldn't joke around with you or reach out like they have been if they didn't want to." He said as he watched her eyes close as he continued to run his hands through her hair.

"They have been really sweet to me and I am enjoying getting to know them better. I think I have can actually call your Dad Frank now without trying to call him Commissioner first" Jamie laughed.

"Just know you have this whole Reagan family behind you. Dad now sees you as his daughter. Family first is our motto and you are a part of that now." He leaned in and kissed her. "I like the sound of that. I am happy to be a part of your family"

"How are you doing with being a boss?" she asked as she closed her eyes as he continued to run his hand through her hair. "I think I am doing well, Captain wants me to be a hard ass and not really sure if that is how I want to play it." He sighed before he continued. "I think I am finding a rhythm with the officers but like we've talked about they have chips on their shoulders. I can't make sense of why they were allowed to go for as long as they did"

"Does it make you wonder what was sent up the ladder about the precinct?" She asked as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Do you think people are covering up something you should be on the look out for"?

"It has always been a difficult precinct but I know my Dad wouldn't have let it get this bad. He won't put up with this stuff so I am sure that nothing serious went to the higher ups, but that just leaves me with more questions. Cap made a comment about the last CO worrying more about his golf game then the precinct, so not sure if there wasn't enough leadership or if something is going on and the old CO was part of it. All I can do now is let these officers know they have a job to do and if they don't do it there will be consequences. I haven't seen anything yet to make me think that there are bad cops in the house."

She met his eyes "I know you don't need to hear this but I will keep my eyes and ears open. This is my precinct now too and I want to make sure it is a clean house" He smiled at her. "Thank you for that but this is all new for us as well and I don't want you to get a reputation for always going to the boss about stuff. You handle your business like you would if you were still at the 12th" She nodded to him and she laid her head back down on his chest. "You sure about that though, you may have to give me a rip or suspension, I had a partner once you would do what was right even if he got a rip or suspension. Can you handle that" she smirked as she eyed him.

"Guess we will have to play that by ear. Although it sounds like you had a really good partner before. How are you going to be able to do better than him on the job" he smiled jokingly.

Eddie rose up a little to look him in the eye. "I had the best partner and I wont be able to do better than him. Which is why I am glad he got his head out his ass and made a move. I loved being your partner on the job, but being in your partner in life, Jamie nothing beats that. I need you to know that"

He leaned up and kissed her breathless. "I do know that Eddie. It will be the one regret I have, that I didn't act on my feelings sooner" He kissed her forehead. "I know we have said that but honestly Jamie we had to both be ready. Somehow being faced with two life threatening situations in the span of a few weeks was what we needed to happen." She lay back down and hugged him tighter.

"Can I tell you how nervous I was for my first tour?" Eddie sighed. "I swear I felt like a rookie all over again or like a college freshman." Jamie looked down. "I can understand that. I felt the same way walking in to start Roll Call. I expected Renzulli to walk in and start ragging me about trying to take his job"

"Still cannot believe they are letting us work the same shifts. I figured we would get opposite shifts for sure." Eddie said as she ran her hand along his side.

"I let Cap take control of your transfer. I didn't want anyone to be able to say that you received special treatment. He handled it all with the CO from the 12th. Cap knows that we will be able to work together and if not they will put us on different tours at the least. " Eddie leaned forward and kissed him.

"I need to get my fill since I can't do that while on the clock." Jamie smiled and kissed her again. "Nope, Cap already gave me a warning, no hanky panky on the clock or there would be trouble. We will need to be on our best behavior while at the house" He leaned forward and kissed her again longer and slower.

"That will definitely not be a problem. I can assure you," She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "No getting any bright ideas the next time you come find me in the ladies locker room"

He raised his eyebrows "Me getting a bright idea? You have that completely backwards Janko! You're the one who likes to barge in while I am changing"

"But now I can see you naked pretty much anytime I want. I only barged in because I was hoping to see you in the middle of changing. It worked on a few occasions. Plus boy scout you didn't really seem to mind all that much" He let his hands run up and down her body teasing the hem of her dress as he moved his hand up her body.

"I'll be honest I really didn't mind all that much" he smirked at her as he kept playing with the hem of her dress. She rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me, you always made it seem like you were irked." She pinched his side.

"Hey now stop that." He whined. "I figured if I acted irked you would keep doing it, and I was right," he laughed.

She stood up and started walking backwards toward the bedroom. "I think Sergeant Reagan if you barge into the bedroom in about 30 seconds you will definitely love the view" she smirked as she turned around and finished walking into the bedroom swaying her hips.

"I would say that is a view I will never get old of." Jamie said as we made his way to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie had let her leave the diner angry, and he had let her go to her apartment, and he didn't call her, or text her or drop by even though he had a key. He knew better than to try and talk to her when she was mad, he had learned that about her over the last five years. That was why he had stopped by her favorite corner pastry shop for coffee and her favorite breakfast sandwich the following morning, they needed to talk this out and a little food bribery to get the conversation going never hurt anyone.

He used the key she had given him to get into her building and made his way up the elevator. He didn't sleep well the night before, he had tossed and turned, going over the conversation and wondering how they were on opposite sides of the situation. He didn't understand why she didn't see where he was coming from, he didn't trust Detective Davis, and he was worried that he was just trying to close a case and not give Eddie the credit for even going after this guy. There was a smarter way to catch this criminal then using her has bait. Jamie sighed he knew they needed to clear the air and figure out their new normal. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to see how much of a factor it was for him to be a boss now. Eddie's words ran over and over in him mind "Is this an order" he never wanted to play the boss card with her and he wasn't sure what was bugging him more that she wasn't thinking about her own safety or that she thought he would use his role as Sergeant to hold her back in any way.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He had a key to the apartment but he didn't want to just barge in. He didn't hear any movement inside, "Come on Eddie, we need to talk this out, open the door" He waiting a few more seconds, and heard footsteps coming towards the door. Eddie opened the door "Last time I checked I gave you a key" she said after she opened the door already walking away from him. He walked in closed the door and sat breakfast down on her coffee table.

"What did you bring a peace offering?" She asked as she eyed the coffee. "If you think you can bribe me with breakfast and coffee you should know better than that." She huffed and she sat down on the couch.

"Peace offering, no. I think we both feel that we are right. We have to figure this out so we aren't fighting about these things every time they come up." He sat down next to her on the couch, as he reached for her hand but she stood up and started pacing.

"You don't get it Jamie. This guy has been assaulting women, he needs to be taken down and I can help with that! Why do you not want that to happen?" she pleaded.

He rubbed is forehead. "I want to get this guy but I don't think we need you as bait to do it. We can get him without that risk, and I don't think Davis is trustworthy" he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees.

"So is your problem me as bait, or that Davis is running this op? What is your problem with him? He heard me talking out the case and he believes we can get this guy" she asked frustration lacing her voice.

"I have problems with the whole thing. Of course I don't like the thought of using you as bait, which will never be something I like. I didn't as your partner, I don't as your Sergeant and I sure as hell don't like it as your fiancé." He got up and walked over to her. "Davis is after any case he can get to add to his pile so he can get promote to Detective 2nd Grade, and if he has to leave someone in an op longer to get more on a perp then he will. He takes unnecessary risks and if this were someone else in the precinct going under I would have the same reservations. I can admit that they are more heightened since you are involved," he said as he right in front of her. He slowly reached out to take her hand in his, threading their fingers together.

"Jamie, every time there is an opportunity to help get a bad guy off the streets you can't try and talk me out of it. I am a cop; a good one and we know how dangerous our jobs are. We have had some pretty strong reminders in the last few months." She stated softly.

"You're my boss now and you can't throw that around either. We agreed when I transferred to the 2-9 that we would keep our personal and work relationships separate, we have to if we are going to make this work. If not then another transfer will be in the cards for me." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Eddie, I just don't understand why my opinion on the matter doesn't hold any weight" Jamie sighed.

"I always take your opinion into account, it just so happens that on this we don't agree. I want to help get this guy. Yes, another officer could take part in the op, but I have taken a few of the victim statements, I have put the legwork in on this case so and I want to see it through. Why aren't you taking that into consideration." Eddie walked passed him and grabbed the cups of coffee taking them into the kitchen to warm them back up in the microwave.

"I understand you want to get this guy. That is our jobs, but we don't have to knowingly put ourselves in harms way to do it, there are other ways to get this guys? Jamie walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"So that's reason, you're worried about my safety, so once again we are back talking about our personal and work relationships overlapping each other. We are just talking in circles Jamie" She handed him his coffee and sat down on the stool next to him.

"I don't want to keep going round in circles about this. Can we find some common ground please? I don't want to fight with you about it anymore. I didn't like that you weren't with me last night, I have gotten used to you in bed next to me" he said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jamie, this isn't going to be the only time this ever comes up. We work in the same house, with the same people. There are going to be opportunities that come up. If it's a case I believe in I will always say yes." Jamie sighed.

"We have always been honest with each other and that's not going to change just because we have a knew layer to this relationship. I don't like this op Eddie. As a Sergeant, I just don't like it, something feels off to me, I don't trust Davis, and yes I can admit that the thought of you being put in a tough spot and being bait as the man that loves you, really doesn't sit well with me at all."

She gave him a small smile. "I love you too. I don't want to fight over this. I am going to do the op and you have to trust me to make the right choices okay" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"We aren't done talking about this but I don't want to argue about it anymore." Jamie said and he stepped back. "Thank you for the coffee and breakfast this morning." Eddie said as she took sip of coffee and took the sandwich out of the bag.

"You're welcome. I am going to head to church and I will be back to pick you up to go to dinner is that okay" Jamie asked as he reached for her hand. He knew this conversation wasn't over but he knew that at the moment they were at a stalemate.

"Sounds good. I will see you in a few hours" Eddie answered leaning over to kiss him. She walked Jamie to the door and Eddie leaned back against it once she had closed. "That definitely is not the end of the conversation." She pushed off the door and finished her breakfast thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you" Eddie said as their hands were still threaded together. "I love you too" Jamie replied. Eddie slowly climbed out of the back of the ambulance and let go of his hand. "You are going to be sore tomorrow " Jamie said as they made their way to his patrol car.

Eddie rolled her shoulder "Yeah, I think after I finish the debrief I will take a long soak. Should help my muscles from tightening up."

"Let me get you back to the house and you can get squared away so you can take that soak." They climbed into the car and headed back to the 2-9. Once there they went their separate ways so she could debrief and write up her reports. Jamie had is own reports he had to finish up before end of tour and he had to fill in the next tours Sergeants so they knew what was going on.

Finishing up his reports and the hand off took longer then he expected and Eddie had already left. She dropped by his office but he was on the phone when she motioned to him that she was heading out. Things between them had been somewhat chilly over the last few days and they actually hadn't stayed together in three days. He checked his phone but no missed calls or texts. He didn't have his go bag with him so he planned on heading to his apartment to grab a few things and then go to Eddies. After tonight he wanted to be near her. He knew he probably overreacted by jumping in to the op but Davis had been wrong to let it go that long. He should have known better, once the creep made a play for the bag they could have gone in but no he wanted to get a bigger catch and he put Eddie in danger to do it. Jamie was gripping the steering wheel as he felt his anger rise again. Something worse could have happened and that fear was what made him jump in tonight, that fear was why his heart was pumping fast. He didn't know when it happened but Eddie became the most important person in his life. He had to make sure she understood where he was coming from. They were still getting used to their new relationship. He shook his head, it was naïve to think that nothing would change once they acknowledged and acted on their feelings but they were wrong.

Jamie unlocked his apartment door and was surprised to find the lights on in the living room on. He knew he didn't keep the lights on when he left home. When he walked into the kitchen a small smile formed on his face. Eddie's purse was on the counter next to a bag from the all night deli down the street. As he was checking what she had brought for dinner he heard a small splash sound coming from the hallway.

He made his way to the bathroom in the hall and slowly pushed the door open leaning up against the door jam. Eddie was lying in the bathtub filled with bubbles her head resting on a rolled up towel under her neck. Her pink painted toes resting against the other side of the tub peeking out from the bubbles. "So I see you are taking advantage of my tub." He stated as he continued to enjoy the view. She rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes "Your tub is bigger" she replied. She held out her hand to him. He moved across the bathroom and knelt down on one knee next to the tub taking her hand in his.

"Are we okay" she quietly asked. "Yeah babe we are fine. I think this whole thing just reminds us that things have changed. We have new roles to get used to on the job and off." He brought her wet hand up to his to kiss the back of it.

"I don't like when we argue, it leaves me unsettled" She replied as she gripped is hand harder. "Eddie as long as we talk these things out and don't let them fester we will be okay." She nodded her head as she closed her eyes. Jamie started rubbing her hand up to her shoulder and back.

"OH Reagan, that feels good" she sighed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he continued to rub up and down the arm he was holding.

"A little sore. Happens when you practically get body slammed to the concrete. I will be fine" She opened her eyes and met his. She leaned up when she saw his expression change. She reached her hand up to his cheek and he leaned into her hand. "Jamie I am fine, I'm sure I will have some bruises but nothing major at all." He kissed her palm. "It could've been worse," he whispered.

"Jamison" she spoke softly "we can't get caught up it what could have happened. We can only worry about what did." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I know, but since we finally made the decision to stop pretending I know how much you mean to me and if there is a way, anyway I can keep you safe and happy then that is my job to do that, to protect you. Not just as your Sergeant on the job but as the man who loves you." Her eyes softened as she felt the weight of his words.

"You know that goes both ways don't you? I want to keep you safe and happy too." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

He stood up and started pulling off his clothes. Soon completely naked "Scoot forward" he asked. She scooted forward and slipped in behind her, Eddie's back against his chest his legs resting around her hips, his hands wrapped around her middle holding her close, she moved her head to rest against his shoulder.

"You have something rolling around in that head of yours Jamie, tell me," she said as she rubbed his arms around her middle.

"I'll always have your back Eddie, it's in our vows, it who we have been since we've known each other. The fear I had tonight seeing you trying to get away and getting thrown to the ground was something I can't fully comprehend I don't think." He kissed her temple. "My family has had a lot of loss, Mom, Joe, Linda. I have watched my father, grandfather and Danny all grieve for their wives and I didn't truly understand it. Until you, I can admit that I probably overreacted tonight and I will have to do better because like you said this was just the first time, there will be more chances for ops like this in the future. Eddie just the thought of you in danger and me not being there to have your back nearly did me in" He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The fact that I don't trust Davis just made it worse, but I love you Eddie. We are planning our future together and just the thought that something worse could have happened tonight and that future could have been gone. We have had some close calls through the year but the fact that we know how much we mean to each other now has changed something inside of me. I need you to understand that." He held her tighter.

"Jamie, I do understand. I get it. I saw a fear in your eyes tonight when were talking at the ambulance but babe we can't focus on the fear or we won't be any good to each other on or off the job" She turned around and straddled his lap, the water sloshing around them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head in her hands.

"Eddie you have to know after watching Danny over this last year" he looked down, took a deep breath and looked her in the eye "I truly don't know what I would do if something happened to you, I don't think I could function. You are everything to me, okay. I love the job but you are more important to me. I need you to know that" She leaned forward and took his lips in a deep, slow kiss.

"I know that Jamie, because it is the same for me. I wouldn't be able to function if something ever happened to you, but we can't live in the "what if" okay" he nodded. "We will make this work Jamie, us being in the same precinct. It's new and different and we are still working through and there will be more challenges ahead I am sure but as long as I know we are in this together. Our army of two, we will be just fine"

He leaned forward and kissed her again and again. "I think it's time for the full body massage for the future Mrs. Jamison Reagan" She leaned back in his arms "I think that is a great way to finish the night Mr. Reagan."

"Who said anything about finishing the night, we are just getting started" He leaned in and took her lips again but not for the last time that night.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how long do you think Danny will stew on this? I messed up and I know it by not telling him right away" Eddie said as they were walking out of the 2-9 after their tours ended.

"Danny is hot headed and stubborn especially with the boys. He will be fine. He knows you didn't mean it in a malicious way" Jamie said as he took her hand in his.

"You have to tell me all of the Reagan family rules so I don't make someone else mad" Eddie joked. "Can you write out a list that I can learn or something"?

"Eddie you have to take what Danny said with a grain of salt. He will come around; Jack heading off to college is difficult for Danny and Sean. It's why Sean started acting out."

"How do you know that?" She asked as they continued to walk to a local bar for happy hour. They had heard this place near the precinct was pretty popular and they needed a new spot to hit after work since changing precincts.

"Because I did the same thing when Danny left for basic training" Eddie turned and looked at him "You acted out in school and drank with friends" she gave a her side eye look "The boy scout acted out? Really"

Jamie laughed "It wasn't underage drinking, but I started not doing my homework, being a pain around the house. I figured if I started acting out maybe Danny would stay to look after me."

Eddie's eyes softened "I can see you doing that. Do you think Danny knows this is why Sean is acting out" Jamie looked forward as he walked beside her. "I don't know, I will talk to him again about it. Danny has to think through things and he's still dealing with losing Linda. I think Jack going off to college is just another reminder that Linda is missing this. Sean's going to be going to college in a two more years and it's just a lot for all three of them."

"For you too. Your whole family misses Linda. I know I didn't know her very well but I enjoyed her when we would meet up for drinks or dinner with them a few times." Jamie squeezed her hand. "She was always so friendly and I did love seeing her and Danny together."

"She liked you too. I think somehow she knew I had feelings for you. Erin and Linda had on a few occasions, when I would mention you or something would be going on with work, would somehow make a comment or ask a pointed question. I miss her around the dinner table. She would have loved you becoming a part of the family." He let go o f her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer kissing her forehead. "You would have made it six on four around the dinner table. Maybe when we have kids we will have girls and they will even it out" he said.

"So something Danny said got me thinking and since you just mentioned us having kids" she said quietly. "What are you thinking so hard about" he asked.

"I know we just got engaged and still have the wedding and everything but what about kids? How many are you thinking?" She turned her head to watch his face. A small smile formed as he answered. "I definitely want at least two, I liked having siblings even if I did get picked on as they baby." He chuckled.

"Probably two to four would be good, how many are you thinking," He asked as they entered the bar and found a round top table. Jamie nodded to a couple officers he saw at the bar.

"I know I was an only child so definitely more than one. Maybe we just play it by ear. Two to four? You think we could handle a small brood of kids," she asked wide eyed. "Scotch double please" she said when the waitress came over. "Make that two" Jamie said.

"I think the two of us together can do just about anything including taking care of four kids" He smiled at her.

"Oh that was so cliché Reagan! You know I never really thought of having kids until we delivered the baby back in the spring. I said then I want to experience that instant love one day." She spoke as the waitress came back with their drinks. She took a long sip.

"I remember that. You said you thought you didn't want to have kids. Why was that?" he asked.

"I didn't have the best role models in my life. I didn't think and if I am being honest, I still think that I might not be a good parent. I haven't spent much time around kids. I don't know what I am doing. I mean look how I messed it up with Sean."

Jamie reached across the table to rest his hand over hers giving it a squeeze. "Eddie I have no doubts that you would be a wonderful mother. You care about people and you are a strong, capable, intelligent woman." She smiled at him. "Plus you have me. You aren't going to be doing it alone. I always have your back" she leaned over and kissed him.

"I think you are going to make a pretty great Dad. You are a kid magnet Jamie. You always know what to say to help calm them down, and make them feel safe. When we delivered Eddie, I can admit it know, I thought about the two of us having kids. I want to experience that with you." Eddie rubbed her fingers over his hand. "I never really thought of having a family. I didn't think it was in the cards for me, but then you came into my life."

"Are you going to get all sentimental on me Janko" he joked. "I wondered if after Sydney, it was in the cards for me. I have seen Danny and Erin raise their kids and knew that I wanted that, but I wanted to share it with the right person."

"I think you are the one getting sentimental" She smirked. Jamie squeezed her hand again. He found outside of work he always was trying to find a reason to touch her or run his hand down her arm or hold her hand. "I don't think it's getting sentimental, I think it's finally being able to say the things that we have wanted to say and to the feel the things we have felt. I think we are both realizing as much as we thought us being engaged and getting married wouldn't change our relationship it has and while we are still working through it, I think it's changed for the better" he said as he intertwined their fingers.

"You say that because now you can see me naked" she joked. He laughed as he spoke "Well that is a check in the pro column for sure, and I think that goes both ways. You like seeing me naked too" She laughed. "Maybe just maybe" she replied coyly.

"Oh please Eddie, you know that is one area where we both have no complaints. That is mutual satisfaction." He joked.

"Okay, okay enough talking about our sex life. So we both want kids, when do you want to have them?" she asked.

"I think let's get the wedding done and then we can see what we think. You will be on modified and maternity leave and I know you have career goals whether they are becoming sergeant or detective. I don't want you to think like we have to start a family the second we get married."

"I know once people get married the question they get asked the most is when the babies are coming. I don't want to wait years to have kids though. Maybe once we get married and we talk about it more. I mean, we are pretty good at what gets you a baby so I don't think practice will be a problem." She smiled that full smile that made him melt.

"No, we absolutely do not have a problem with that. I think we might need to head back to the apartment and try some of that practice tonight" he smirked as he laid down money to cover their drinks.

"Why Mr. Reagan are you trying to skip out on feeding your fiancé" she questioned as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"I would never do that, I know how much your food means to you. I think we pick up a pizza on the way back and eat it much much later tonight."

"You think you can win me over with pizza?" she asked. "I don't think I would have to try that hard Eddie and you know it." She smiled at him.

"No, you don't have to try that hard. Let's go." They walked back towards the parking lot to drive home hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"So we need to check Mya off the list of changing the precinct, what do you have in mind?" Eddie asked as they stood next to their bikes still talking.

"I think she has to learn that I am going to back her up and work for her but she also can't let what the community may or may not record determine how stops go" Jamie replied and he grabbed his bike and they continued back to his apartment.

"Taking us out of the car isn't really showing her you have her back. We did what the owner asked us to do during the first stop," Eddie said getting frustrated.

"I have to look into his account, you know that." Jamie replied as they turned toward his apartment. "I am going to go see him on my next tour. I will find out why he is lying"

She nodded. "I know, and I also know that will go a long to show Mya that you will have your officers back. Based on our conversations the previous Sergeant worried about his own skin then the officers he was in charge of."

"That is my theory based on the conversations I have had with some of the officers. It's going to take a lot of work and patience. Are you okay helping me?" He asked as he walked into his building making there way up the elevator and back through is apartment door storing the bikes. "Are you sure you are okay to help" he asked as Eddie sat down on the couch.

"Reagan you know I am with you on this. " He sat down next to her and reached for her hand. "I don't think I realized how hard it would be to be in the same precinct with you as sergeant."

"This have anything to do with the things you said you had on your mind a little bit ago?" She leaned back against the couch and rolled her head to the side to look at him.

"I just feel overwhelmed. I'm trying to figure out this new partnership and find our footing, trying to find some common ground. Plus I'm not used to riding without you yet and with people bashing you, it's harder then I thought to keep my mouth shut." She dropped her head to his shoulder. Jamie kissed her forehead.

"I love that you want to defend me, but you don't have too. I have a pretty thick skin" he kissed her forehead again. "I know you have my back when it really counts, officers blowing off steam and mouthing off about their sergeant isn't something I am going to worry about and I don't want you too either."

"I will try but you know how I get" Eddie squeezed his hand. "What do you think will happen when everyone finds out we are engaged?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure there will be comments made, or people who question your transfer but we knew that was a possibility. We told the Captain as were supposed to and he had no problems with us working together because of our recommendations from the 12th. Babe you can't worry so much about that." He said as he rested his head on hers.

"I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I almost blurted it out to Mya, when I was defending you, we haven't really talked about our personal lives much but when we do I am going to tell her" She looked up at him. He ran his hand along her cheek. "I want her to know she can trust me and I am a little worried about her reaction." She sighed. Closing her eyes, loving the feel of Jamie's hand running along her cheek.

"I want you to tell her. I don't care who we tell or who knows, I just didn't want it to be a huge announcement at the precinct or anything." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you and I want people to know it"

She closed her eyes. "I love you too. I won't ever get tired of saying it or hearing it" He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "Do you ever wonder if we would have taken the leap a year ago if we would be engaged now" she asked.

Jamie leaned in head back in thought. "Feeling the way I do, I would like to think that if we had taken the jump then we would be in the same place. I loved you then I just didn't want to admit it to myself or you, I was worried to wreck our partnership." Eddie sighed and hugged him closer. "Do you think we would be in the same place?" he asked.

"I think we would be. I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you." She kissed his neck.

"We have come a long way that's for sure." He kissed her head.

"We have, and we have a long way to go" she smiled and as she hugged him closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie had not said a word since they were in the car and Jamie was worried, he had somewhat forced her into introducing him today and now he wondered if he didn't push it to far. He knew he had wanted to meet her mother, he just didn't realize their dynamic was as complicated as it is. When they had gotten home Eddie had gone straight to the bathroom and he had heard the shower start not long after. She was still in the shower, no doubt washing away her frustration with her mother. He poured them both a glass of wine and went into the bathroom leaning against the edge of the sink.

"Babe tell me where your mind is at" he asked quietly. Eddie leaned against the tile of shower letting the hot water roll down over her body. "I don't know what you want me to say. My mother is a challenge, she always has been," she said as she turned off the water. "I told you I didn't want you to meet her today. Why did it have to be today? There was a reason she didn't know yet Jamie because she can never support me" She opened the curtain and stepped out of the shower. Jamie was waiting there with a towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Why not today? Whether it was today or at the wedding she still wouldn't have stopped her from sharing her opinion. Why not get it over with?" She was drying off her body and not meeting his gaze. "Did you think she would scare me away?" he asked as he watched her finish toweling off the water and start brushing her wet hair. Eddie's eyes closed as she kept brushing her hair. "Not really, I mean maybe a little…. it's a possibility, hell Jamie I don't even know what I am thinking. Why do you think I don't see her very often, she just always questions everything I say, what I do, and what I wear. She knows how to push my buttons and she gets in my head. I am used to the insults but when she went after you and your family…." She trailed off and she was brushing through her hair faster and harder.

"Ed, easy or you are going to brush your hair right off your head." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I have a thick skin, being a Reagan you are born with one. I can take it. There is nothing your mother could say that would make me walk away from you." Jamie said in her ear, watching her eyes water in the mirror. "You hear me? You are not getting rid of me that easy Janko; you are stuck with me for life" he kissed her shoulder.

"She gets in my head and it's hard to get her out." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his middle. "There is one thing she said that I have been thinking about" Jamie squeezed her hips "Eddie you can not let her get into your head. You said she insults you and that worries me, I don't want you to let her get to you. Whatever it is you are worrying about you don't need to"

"It wasn't about me, it was what she said about your dad." Jamie tilted his head to the side "My dad?" she nodded her head. "When she made the comment about the wedding reception should be fun with the police commissioner, the father of the groom and the brides dad in jail" she wasn't looking him in the eye, her head was down staring at her feet. "I mean she isn't wrong. My dad is in federal prison and won't be there. It's bound to come up at some point. I'm actually kind of shocked your Dad hasn't mentioned it before, he had to have checked me out at some point when I became your partner."

"Ed, babe that doesn't matter." He ran his palm along her cheek and lifted her chin, so their eyes would meet. "What your dad did doesn't shine a different light on you and my dad knows this. He knows you love me and that's all that matters" she sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest. "I get frustrated with her, she always cares more about the cost of something, or appearances. Plus did you get her subtle question on how quickly I would be promoted to sergeant now that I am going to be part of the commissioners' family. She doesn't understand my life at all." She moaned.

Jamie hugged her tighter. "You can not let her get to you like that. She is pushing your buttons because she can or because she doesn't know she does. Like I said earlier I think we should give her a chance, there has to be a reason why she acts the way she does." Eddie stepped back giving him a blank stare. "Wasn't it you that once said you cant save everyone?" She questioned. "Why do you think she is worth it"?

"I know she isn't your favorite person, but she is your mother. She loves you and she's your family. We need to make an effort to try." Eddie took a long sip of the wine on the counter and walked out of the bathroom.

Jamie followed and watched as she dug through his drawer looking for one of his t-shirts. "Not my favorite person? Seriously Jamie you want me to try and understand her? Why can't she try and understand me? She huffed as she dropped the towel and threw the faded NYPD t-shirt over her head. "I love my job, I love that we live in an apartment in the city, I don't care how much clothes cost, or being seen in the most sought after restaurants." She was pacing back and forth in the bedroom as Jamie watched perched against the door jam.

"I just want her to understand that I am happy, really happy and if she cant then she doesn't get to be part of my life." She stopped pacing and looked over at Jamie "She doesn't get to be part of our life. The life we are building together." She plopped down on the end of the bed. Jamie walked over sitting down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, his hand on her leg. "Eddie we are building a life together and she will have to decide if she wants to be in it or not. All we can do is give her a chance. If she doesn't then that will be her loss. Your mother doesn't change that. Not for me, not at all" he said as he kissed her long and slow.

She gave him a long look. "How are you so calm about this" He smiled. "I figure I can win her over eventually, I mean if Edit Janko can fall for the Reagan charm then I am betting that Lena Janko can as well" He smirked. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"You think it was your charm that won me over," Eddie asked as she quickly straddled him settling down on his lap, his t-shirt riding up her thighs. His hands quickly sliding up and down her legs. "Oh I think it definitely played a part for sure, that and all of those times you came into the men's locker room to catch me changing. I think you like my body" He smirked leaning in to kiss her.

"Eh…it's not horrible," she laughed as he kissed down her neck. "Not horrible?" he questioned. He quickly flipped them over and settled on top of her, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"I think it was those smooth moves of yours that won me over," she said as she caught her breath. "I'm just happy your mine" she said as she met him for a hungry kiss as she undid his dress shirt.

"I'm yours and you are mine. Nothing is going to change that" he spoke softly as his eyes met hers.

"Show me" she leaned up and kissed him as he did just that.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie dropped down on the couch and took a deep breath, dealing with her mother always wore her out and tonight had been no exception. She was confused when she walked in seeing Jamie and her mother laughing and looking through a family photo album. For a second she was worried she had walked into a different dimension or something, but it was once again Jamie doing what he thought was right for everyone involved. Eddie should have known he had something up his sleeves where her mother was concerned. He had tried to reason with her on why her mother would have acted the way she did, he was sure there was a reason for it. She smiled fondly. He always had to be right, that may be true but she would still make sure to give him a run for his money, she couldn't just tell him he was right.

Jamie walled back in the door "Your mom is in an Uber on the way back to her place" he said as he toed off his shoes and joined Eddie on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She stretched out and placed her head in his lap using it as a pillow. "Tired?" he asked as he stroked his hand over her blonde hair.

"She just zaps all my energy, but thank you for making the effort." She sighed as she closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her hair. "I know she is a handful and we should try and make sure we see her for small stretches of time to keep our sanity."

"Nothing to thank me for babe, she's family. We have to make the effort and try." He stated. "I know she stresses you out and she definitely doesn't have a filter but I think she just wants what's best for you, and we did spring the engagement on her."

"I did that because she always has a comment to make," she argued again before taking a deep breath. "I asked her why she always scared boys away and she said if they didn't come back they didn't deserve me" she rolled over to face him, looking up at him "She said only one had come back. Thank you for not running." Jamie leaned down and kissed her.

"There was never a chance of me running. Your mom told me she wanted what was best for you and I told her I am what's best for you and that my family will always come first." She reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. "Did you really think after all the time we waited to be together, all that time we put our feelings on the backburner to let your mother come between us? No way babe, never going to happen." He kissed her again longer and slower. They stayed quiet for a while, content to just be with each other in the silence. They had waited a long time fore their relationship to change and it still shocked them both at times how easy it had been to change their relationship and become lovers. They were partners in every sense of the word.

"I do have a question or two for you though," he asked as he pointed his devilish grin at her. She sat up and moved to sit cross-legged on the couch next to him.

She rose her eyebrow at him "Okkaayy" she said warily. "Should I be worried about your mother reaching out to Stan in Boca" Eddie broke out in laughter. "Trust me babe, you do not have to worry about Stan from Boca." Jamie laughed with her "I just want to make sure I am not going to have to fight anyone for your honor"

"Fight someone in my honor? Have we gone back to the 18th century and I didn't know it? I can't believe she brought him up. His parents were friends with my parents, until everything hit the fan with my father. He wasn't my type at all but I felt like I couldn't say no the dance. Looking back it almost felt like an arranged marriage where our parents just wanted us to date and be those high school sweethearts. Ugh still makes me crazy," he sighed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Let's not talk about Stan from Boca anymore. So second question do you think you can wear that Jessica Rabbit costume for me soon" Jamie asked as he wagged his eyebrows at her. She laughed and she lightly punched him in the stomach.

"Didn't know you had a thing for red heads Reagan" she rolled her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close kissing the top of her head.

"It wasn't the red wig, it was the girl in the red dress with the slit up to her hip that got me" he whispered in her ear, then kissed a trail down her neck "Plus if I am being honest I am happy you grew some boobs too" he tried to move quick but Eddie's elbow met his side. "Ouch no beating up on the fiancé"

Eddie covered her eyes with her hands "Oh don't give me that Reagan! I still cannot believe she said that! What would posses her to mention how happy she was that my breasts grew? This is what I have to deal with Jamie" she huffed at him.

He moved her on her back on the couch hovering over her. "I can definitely say they are fantastic." He smiled as he kissed down her neck, moving the hem of her white sweater up and over her head. Leaning back to take in the sight of her and the much talked about breasts in her nude colored satin bra. "Absolutely fantastic" he whispered as he settled down on top of Eddie between her legs her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him in closer, kissing up his neck and meeting his lips kiss for kiss.

She framed Jamie's face with his her hands as she rested his forehead against hers catching their breath. "I know I have already said more than once but I just need to say it again, thank you for making the effort with my Mom, it means so much to me." She kissed him softly.

"Eddie, I love you. Your family is my family and the same goes with mine. You have the entire Reagan family around you know as well." He kissed her again. "I am glad you are going to be part of our family. I can't wait to marry you."

Eddie's eyes softened. "I can't wait to marry you either." She kissed him again and again and then pushed him off and jumped up. "Hey where are you going?" he asked as he lay on his side where he was dumped seconds before.

She walked towards the bedroom "I was thinking you may like to get a closer look…" she trailed off as she reached back and unhooked her bra leaving it on the floor as she moved out of view into the bedroom.

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he jumped up and followed after her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey sorry I'm late babe, we ended up with a late domestic call and we had to stay to finish up the paperwork." Eddie said as she kissed him and sat down next to him at the high top bar table. "That's okay I just got here myself." Eddie gave him a hard look.

"What are you doing staring at me Janko" he smiled as he looked over the appetizer menu. "We are getting married Reagan, I can stare at you anytime I want. You look lighter somehow, did you have a good talk with Henry" she asked as the waiter brought her a beer as well.

"I did. I thought you had asked him to talk to me when I first met him at Police Arlington." He said as he watched the highlights from the Jets game the day before. "He told me he didn't need you to reach out to him because he has known me since I was born, he already knew I was struggling with the shooting and my part in it." Jamie said as he looked over to her.

"Jamie you made a call and it was the right one. Ramos getting shot is not on you, it's on the guy who decided to rob the bodega and then take hostages." She said to him as she reached over and placed her hand on his knee. "This was one call, you can not make it change how you do your job"

"I know I can't do that, it's why I think it means I am not cut out to wear the stripes. I am a damn good cop and." He said before he is cut off.

"Stop right there. You are one of the best cops I have ever seen and you are the best person I know. Let me ask you something, what if we were riding together and we were first on scene. We do what we were trained to do and the Sergeant makes the same call. We go in to get the perp and save the hostages and." she takes a deep breath. "You are the one shot, like Ramos was. Would you blame the Sargent for making the call?" She looked him straight in the eye waiting for him to answer. "Well would you?" she asked again.

Jamie dropped his head. "No, no I wouldn't" he sighed.

"If you wouldn't blame a sergeant, why are you placing the blame on your shoulders now?" She scooted closer to him in her chair. "You take responsibility for everything Jamie and you place the blame on yourself. This was not your fault and you can not let the fact that an officer was injured change the way you do your job." Eddie said quietly to him.

"I get what you are saying Eddie, but it's one thing for me to know my life is in danger, I signed up for that, but to be in command, to have others cops lives in my hand it's almost to much to take. I finally have an inkling at what my dad and pops have had to deal with in their job when officers are injured or killed and I am really struggling with this." He took a drink of his beer. "While were at cop Arlington Pop told me that the number of officers I can help and save will outweigh the ones I lose. It made me think about it in a different way. I don't know if I will ever get used to sending people into danger"

"I would be afraid if you did get used to it, but Jamie your grandfather is right. The good you will do in your job will outweigh the bad." She laid her hand over his and squeezed. "Plus you do look really good in the stripes, I would hate for you to give them back." She smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Is that so" Jamie asked as he leaned over to kiss her. "Thank you for letting me stew and for helping me get my mind on right" he kissed her again.

"No thanks necessary. We have each other's backs always. Plus I can't take all the credit, Henry did get you to meet him after I talked to him at dinner" she smirked.

"What do you mean you talked to him at dinner, he said you didn't put him up to anything." Jamie asked perplexed.

"I talked to him when I went back into the kitchen after our talk, and I might have mentioned that I was worried you were taking the accident too seriously. He had heard a small part of our conversation and he asked if I would mind if he takes the lead. I agreed and he did what he said he would do, he set you straight." She smiled at him as she kissed him quickly.

Jamie shook his head. "I can't believe he played me. Made me think you hadn't reached out to him. Well if you had any doubt about being part of the family that is out the window now. You are definitely part of the family now miss soon to be Reagan.

She rose her eyebrow "What do you mean" she asked.

"Reagan family tradition of ganging up on each other. Two or more will pull together to help, prank, or guilt another member of the family depending on what is needed. You and Pop teamed up so I would say I have to keep you around now," he said as he stood up next to her as she sat in her seat.

"You definitely have no choice Reagan, you are stuck with me for life" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist bringing him in for another kiss.

"So can we talk about the wedding for a minute?" she asked as he sat back down on his chair.

"You mean your wedding?" Jamie smirked. "Of course what you are you thinking about" he reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"I know we talked about it at dinner but I just want to make sure that you are okay with St. Angeles? I love the idea of being married in the same church as your grandparents and I know the family has been going there for a while now for church" she said.

"I would love to get married there and I want to thank you for asking about our family traditions where weddings are concerned, a church wedding is the main tradition we have and I love the idea of getting married where Pops and Gran did."

"So the next thing we should do is reach out to the priest to see what dates they have available. I can't wait to be your wife Jamie." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. She still couldn't get enough of his kisses. It seems like since they had finally admitted and acted on their feelings they couldn't get enough of each other and she wasn't sure if she ever would.

"I will talk to him on Sunday and we can start getting a timeline ready. I don't want to wait any longer then we have to before I can call you my wife. I love you Eddie." He smiled.

"I love you too. Feed me Reagan and then take me home" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

"I was a good kid," Jamie says making the table laugh.

"No, you were the baby and got away with everything" Danny smirked from across the table.

"Oh please I did not! " Jamie scoffed as he continued to eat dinner. He looked over at Eddie who was giving him a look "What are looking at me like that for"

"I'm thinking it may be time for your sister to pull out those photo albums of yours" She replied laughing. "My mother took you through mine and I want to see all your embarrassing ones"

"There are some good ones, I think my favorite is the one when you were three and dressed yourself for the day, you were in your cowboy phase and had a costume from Halloween. You put on your chaps, plaid shirt and boots"

"That doesn't sound so bad' Sean said as Henry and Frank were smiling at each other trying not to laugh.

"It wouldn't be except he forgot to put on the jeans. He had no pants on under the chaps," Henry said as the entire table erupted in laughter once again.

Jamie was staring down at his plate, his face turning red "I was three give me a break"

"I am so looking at the album before we leave today" Eddie laughed, leaning over kissing his cheek.

Jamie just rolled his eyes and continued eating. Conversation turned to Sean and Nicki's school years and a visit Henry had with a former police officer, allowing the family to get caught up on things that had gone on during the week.

"Do you think there will be more raids this week Grandpa" Sean asked when the table was quiet again. Eddie startled at the question knowing how she and her fellow cops handled the situation was the reason Frank had did the raids. Everyone at the table had looked down to see what Frank's response would be.

"I don't believe so Sean, but if it's necessary we will" He replied quickly looking at Eddie and Jamie.

"Was it really necessary this time though? I thought Eddie and the other cops did the right thing by walking away." Nikki said meeting Eddie's gaze.

"Nikki, we really don't need to have this conversation right now" Erin tried to stop the possible tense conversation.

"Mom, I'm just asking a question. I mean Eddie; at the time didn't you think you and the officers did the right thing? Nikki questioned. All eyes at the table moved to Eddie as she took a drink from her wine glass.

"Uh, like I told my Sargent at the time we thought it was best to not escalate the situation. They wanted us to engage, they wanted us to push back. The whole thing started when my partner opened the door it hit one of them in the foot." Eddie said as she looked around the table.

"You really thought the best thing to do was to leave" Danny questioned.

"Danny, don't start okay it's not" Jamie started until Eddie placed her hand on his harm.

"Jamie, stop. I don't need you to explain my choices or fight my battles" Eddie said. "Yes, during the encounter they were wanting us to get mad, they wanted a reaction. It was best to leave them alone. It's not like we don't hear this kind of stuff all the time on the job" Eddie explained speaking to Frank.

"Then do you think the raids should have happened? Sean questioned Eddie.

"Not my call Sean, and above my pay grade" Eddie said trying to sidestep the question.

"It's not that easy, answer the question? Dannie said. 

"He's right, at this table it's okay to disagree and give your opinion. Did you think the raid was the right choice?" Erin asked again.

She looked down at her plate. "She not wrong Eddie. Say your peace" Jamie said as he leaned over closer to her. "You know you want to"

"I didn't agree with them. In this precinct the trust in the cops is low, and based off some of the officers I can understand why. Busting in on the complex because we got called names and a can thrown at us? It's overkill in my opinion. You are giving them the idea that we can't let things go. We can't take name-calling. It's not going to instill trust in the community if they think we are going to roll in with tanks and swat if they look at us sideways." Eddie said passionately if as she looked around the table. "Could we have issued them all a summons, sure we could have. We made, no I made as the senior officer on the call, the choice to make sure we hung back to not escalate the situation." She ended.

"Do you think the video makes it look like the NYPD ran away scared?" Henry asked. Eddie looked over to him "Did I look scared in the video" She retorted.

"Do you think in the future you will handle the situation differently?" Frank asked.

"All due respect the situation has happened every tour since the raid. We are getting heckled and called names on every call. Had it not been for the raids the video would have died down by now and the public would have moved on to another story" Eddie replied. "The precinct is at capacity because of the collars from the complex" she looked over at Jamie "Remind me later to talk to you about the guy I caught jumping out the window, he looks familiar." She then turned back to Frank "We aren't going to get the communities respect back for a long time, which just makes our jobs harder on a daily basis. I understand people think we didn't handle the call right, it has been made perfectly clear to me but I stand by it." She finished taking another drink of wine.

"I told Jamie this the other night, it's the public's trust in the police that I am now worried about. Could we have done this differently? Sure, we could have done it in a smaller way but I didn't. I wanted the public to know they will not get away with harassing my cops." He looked over the table. "I will not apologize for that."

"Dad, is everything okay" Jamie asked as Frank walked into their apartment.

"Everything is fine. Like I said on the phone, thanks for letting me stop by," Frank said as he kissed Eddie on the cheek before sitting down in a chair across from the couch.

"You are always welcome Dad, you know that. What's going on?" Jamie asked. "Did you want a drink?" he asked. Frank nodded and Jamie grabbed a tumbler and the bottle of scotch.

"I wanted to talk to you both." He accepted the drink from Jamie. "Don't worry it's nothing bad." He saw the look of panic cross Eddie's face.

"Your captain was at 1PP again today updating us on the Bucshwick Butcher. Hell of thing catching him during the raid" Frank said looking at Eddie.

"It was, had we not been there knocking on the doors, he might have never been caught" Eddie said.

"Your captain gave all the credit to the two of you" Frank smiled. "It was all Eddie. She saw the similarity and ran with it." Jamie replied smiling at Eddie.

"It was a team effort sir" Eddie said as Frank tilted his head. "Sorry, it's hard to keep it from slipping in when we are talking about work" she responded referring to calling him sir and not Frank.

'I know it was a stressful few days but I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job Eddie. It was a great catch and you pulled the case together. Nice work" Frank smiled and tipped his glass to both of them.

"That means a lot coming from you" Eddie said. They talked for a few more minutes until Frank said he had to get home to finish some reports. "You both have a good rest of the week. I'll see you on Sunday" Jamie let him out and closed the door behind him.

"Never thought that was how the day was going to end." Eddie said as she sat on the sofa with a glass of wine. Jamie sat down next to her and pulled her close his arm around her shoulder.

"You did good Janko. You deserve the credit" Jamie kissed her head. "Your dad coming over to tell us good job means a lot" she snuggled in closer to him wrapping an arm around his middle.

"He was proud and he considers you one of his own now. You may be marrying into the family but he thinks of you as a daughter already." Eddie looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm happy to be part of your family," she said. "I love you"

"Love you too Ed" Jamie replied kissing her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Eddie and Nikki were cleaning up in the kitchen from dinner. "Hey you two come in the den," Danny hollered from the dining room.

"Okay, okay hold your horses" Eddie said as they finished washing the glasses. "What is so important" Eddie asked Nikki.

"I have a feeling Uncle Jamie is going to start on the happy Christmas memories right now" Nikki grinned as she pulled Eddie with her to the den.

Nikki pulled her in where they met the rest of the family with smiles on their faces. "What is going on here, why do I feel like this is another code blue or something"?

Jamie chuckled as he pulled her over to sit on the sofa. "Promise no code blues but I thought we could start one of those traditions right now. Pops and Nikki didn't finish all the decorating" Eddie looked around the room at the garlands, lights and the tree. "Are you sure because the halls are certainly decked in here" Eddie said as she smirked at Henry.

"Such sass on this one" Henry said. "We always hang our stockings on the fire place every year. Then on Christmas we all see what Santa brought. Be careful he has been known to add coal to stockings before" Henry grinned at her.

"That is a sweet tradition, but I have never had a stocking on a fireplace before" Eddie said as she leaned up against Jamie.

He placed a box in her hand. "Well now you do, go ahead and open it Janko"

"You know eventually you will have to stop calling her that," Jack said. "It's a term of endearment" Jamie scoffed back.

"If you say so, it's going to be weird when her last name is Reagan too" Sean quipped.

"He can still call me Janko" Eddie said as she opened the box revealing a tartan plaid stocking in red, black and white with red furry trim around the top with her name embroidered. "Oh it's so cute" she said as she pulled it out of the box.

"And it matches Jamie's. Each child had their own design and we decided when they married and had kids that theirs would match." Frank said as he smiled at her. "I think it's time to hang them up" Frank and Henry hung there's on the ends. With Danny, Erin and the kids hanging theirs up.

"Come on Eddie" Jamie said as he grabbed his and stood up. Placing his next to Nikki's. Eddie stood up and placed hers in the center between Jamie and Sean's.

"Your first Reagan Christmas tradition checked off the list," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you, all of you I can honestly say I am looking forward to a happy Christmas this year with all of you" she said as she hugged Jamie to her side.

"We are so happy you are a part of it. Jamie finally did what he should have done years ago" Henry smirked.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that am I" Jamie asked.

"Nope" His entire family responded.

Eddie knocked on the supervisor locker room door, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention and waited for a response. "It's open" came Jamie's reply.

"Sargent Reagan" she asked as she stepped in already changed out of her uniform after the end of her tour. "Is anyone else here?" she asked. "Just wanted to run something past you" she was standing in the open door.

He was at his locker finishing changing. "It's just me in here Ed" he gave her a small smile as she closed the door and made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute. "I'm okay, I told you that at the scene" he said softly as he kissed her head.

"I know but I couldn't do this and I wanted too," She said as she kissed him long and slow. "I really didn't like feeling like that Jamie. I heard the 10-13 come over the radio and I couldn't get there fast enough." She ran her hands up and down his arms just wanting to stay connected to him in some way.

"Something we are both having to get used to since we aren't riding together anymore, not being there at scenes to help have each others backs' Jamie said as he leaned back in and kissed her. "We know what we signed up for Eddie."

"I know but with you riding with Tuna it didn't instill a lot of confidence since he's been pranking you" Eddie released him but stayed close. "I'm just glad he had your back out there"

"He's a good cop and I think riding with him helped him find some respect for me, especially when we were in a tough spot. I think the pranks will be done now." He said closing his locker.

"I hope so. I don't like people pranking you and I definitely don't like getting rips." She grumbled.

"Eddie we have been over this already. I didn't know for sure who has been pranking me, but you told me you messed with his cuffs. I can't let that slide. I can't give you special treatment," Jamie said.

"Mya asked how long we have been sleeping together," Eddie revealed. "Did you tell her?" Jamie asked as he put his shoes on.

"No, I didn't tell her. I got defensive and asked her for an apology. I know we need to start letting people know but Captain knows and he's the most important one. I'm just worried we are going to be bringing more attention to ourselves once the entire precinct finds out." Eddie said while she started pacing careful not to be seen from the door. The last think they needed was for her to be seen in the Supervisors locker room, especially by Mya since she was already suspicious.

Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on the bench. "We already talked to the captain and has long as we are working professionally and don't bring personal problems into the precinct there wont be a problem"

She nodded her head. "I know, I know. I think I might need to tell Mya, You have to be able to trust your partner and I'm afraid she may not if she doesn't hear it from me." Eddie replied as she looked over at him.

"I told you weeks ago to go ahead and tell her. We aren't lying to anyone, if anyone asks we tell them we are engaged." Eddie agreed. "So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"Are you an option?" Jamie smirked at her. Eddie stood up and rolled her eyes. "That can always be arranged but will have to wait till later. Tuna and Mya asked me if I wanted to grab some beers and he said he was going to ask you to join. I told him I was headed this way and I would see"

"I can handle that. Do you want to let them know about us?" Jamie asked as they walked out of the locker room.

"Let's see how it goes and if anything about personal lives comes up we can. I know it's hard sometimes but we have been doing a pretty good job of keeping our personal and work lives separate as best we can" Eddie replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I just have to follow up with the Lt and I will meet you. Just text me where" Jamie replied.

"See you soon" Eddie said as she went to go meet up with Mya.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie walked out of the precinct after his tour with his mind still reeling from everything that happened with Art. How could he have missed it? Did he see retired cop and just decide he couldn't be a danger? Like he told Eddie, he was going to be beating himself up for quite a while over this one. Once again one of his decisions had led to something bad happening, maybe he really wasn't cut out to be in command. He took a deep breath as he fished his keys out of his jacket, checking his phone to see if Eddie wanted him to pick up anything on the way home. At least that was something to make him smile. Eddie was at home. Their home together, he needed to make sure to apologize for getting defensive with her. She had asked some questions and he took it the wrong way and he needed to make sure that she didn't take offense. He looked up and smiled a little shocked to see Eddie leaning against the chevelle.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked as he stepped up to her and leaned in for a kiss.

"I knew you were going to be a while, so I went back to the apartment, changed and headed back to take my fiancé out for dinner." Eddie said as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I figured you would be all in your head about what happened this week and you need to let loose and stop thinking so much. You made a call. It didn't end up the way you wanted. That's not on you. Art is the one who shot someone, not you." Eddie said looking Jamie in the eye.

"I could have called the taxi commission, I could have checked in on him." Eddie brought her finger up to his mouth to quiet him. "Yes you could have done those things but playing the what if game is never a good thing. My training officer taught me that" She smirked.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like your training officer was pretty smart" Jamie joked back as he leaned his forehead against hers. "One of the smartest people I know. Come on I am taking you out and we are going to have some fun" She hopped off the hood of the car.

"Where too" He asked as he opened the door for her "Murphy's for some darts and happy hour specials"

"Darts? You think you can beat me Janko," He asked as he buckled his seat belt and started the car.

"I know I can beat you and I have a way to make it even more interesting" She smirked at him when he looked over to her.

"Janko, if you want to play strip darts we are going to have to play at home. I would have you naked in about 4 throws" She swatted his arm.

"Hush Reagan! We will not be playing strip darts tonight but I will file that away for future reference. I thought we could start nailing down some wedding plans," Jamie groaned while he drove towards Murphy's. "Stop it! I know the planning can be crazy and I do not plan on being a bridezilla by any means. I want us to have fun. So I have a list of things we need to start figuring out and thought we could play darts and whoever wins the points can narrow down the choices." She was talking with her hands and almost bouncing in her seat. He loved seeing her like this. Her enthusiasm was infectious. She was exactly what he needed to get him out of the funk he had been in since Art was brought in.

"So what kind of things are on this list of yours?" he asked as he reached over and interlocked his hand with hers giving it a small squeeze.

"I have a bunch we need to decide on…what season should we get married? How about Friday night or Saturday night? Do you want to wear your dress blues or a suit? Fancy reception hall or a rooftop spot, or the Empire State Building?

"Wait, hold up the empire State Building? Seriously Ed, isn't that a bit of overkill not to mention way over the budget? Jamie asked perplexed.

"I was doing some research last week and they have a space you can rent out near the top floor of the building and it was about the same price as some of the halls we had on our list depending on the number of guests." Eddie replied. "That reminds me has your Dad said anything about his list yet of the people he has to invite for protocol?

"No, he knows about it but we can get that information when we set a date" He replied.

"So when do you want to get married?" Eddie asked.

"As soon as we can. I would marry you right now if I wasn't afraid of Erin and Nikki coming after me for eloping" Eddie laughed.

"You are a decorated cop in the NYPD and you are afraid of your sister and niece?" Eddie asked.

"They have been on their best behavior at family dinners. They know how to keep all of us in check so yes I am afraid of them, especially when it comes to parties and family functions of any type" Jamie replied as he pulled into a parking spot a block away from the bar.

They got out the car and headed towards the bar hand and hand. Jamie stopped and pulled on her arm to bring her around to stand in front of him.

"What's up Jamie?" she asked. He leaned down and kissed her long and slow. Her hands coming up around his neck pulling him in closer. "Wow. You can kiss me like that anytime. What was that for so I can do it again?" she asked as she kissed him again.

"Sometimes my brain won't shut off and you knew what I needed so I could start to shake the guilt. Thank you for getting me out of my own head." He kissed her again.

"You can count on me. Always." She said. "Let's go play some darts and have some fun," Eddie said and she started pulling him towards the bar.


	17. Chapter 17

Erin was finishing up placing the leftovers into containers for the family to take home for the week when Jamie walked in with the last of the dishes.

"This is all of it," he said as he sat the dishes in the sink and started washing the glasses.

"So did I imagine things or was Eddie a little hard on you at dinner? Everything okay with you guys at work? Erin asked as she started drying the dishes Jamie was washing.

"Nothing is wrong at work," Jamie said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But something is wrong at home" Erin questioned.

"Well…" Jamie said slowly. "What did you do?" Erin sternly said.

"I misspoke the other day and I upset Eddie and I am not entirely sure how to fix it." He said.

"What do you mean you misspoke? Out with out little brother?" Erin sassed as she leaned up against the island and waited for the story.

"We went to that reception hall in Brooklyn that overlooks the city and the bridges to check it out. I was riding with long this week and he gave some advice about not spending all of our money so our friends can party on our dime."

"Jamie please tell me you didn't tell her what I think you did"

"I just put the idea out there that we are more practical then spending a hundred thousand dollars on one day, that we could get married at the court house and then do a brunch here afterwards"

"JAMIE! You did not tell her that? What am I going to do with you?" Erin shrieked at him, popping his arm with the towel.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I also told her it might have been a waste for just a day" he backed away as his sister made a move to punch his arm.

"Seriously why in the hell would you tell your fiancé you thought the day would be a waste? No wonder she made the crack at dinner about you turning out like dad." She shook her head at him.

"Erin, you know I don't think the day is a waste, I just think that we can make smart choices and not go overboard with the budget. I want her to have the wedding she wants but this isn't about one day, we are starting our lives together." Jamie said as he leaned on his hands at the island.

"I think you need to explain that to her. You have always been the practical one with money Jamie. Let her know what you're thinking but groveling wouldn't hurt." She smiled at him.

"Grovel? I messed up that bad?" he questioned.

"Is that a serious question? Yes, you need to grovel. Show her that your wedding is important to you, and also let her know why you are worried. She will understand." Erin said. He nodded his head.

"I think I have an idea already forming but I could use your help." Jamie said as they went back to washing the dishes and Jamie worked out his idea.

Jamie leaned back to look Eddie in the eyes. "Are you okay with this place" he asked wanting to make sure she was truly okay with the compromise of using this location for the wedding reception. He knew he had upset her when he talked about having a much simpler wedding and he wanted her to know how important their wedding was to him, how important she was to him. Finding this place was a way of showing her that.

Eddie stepped back to take another look at the space. "I am more than okay. This feels like us a mix of modern and traditional which is us to a tee in my opinion" She smiled at him and brought him closer to her. Her eyes moving over the space filled with wood tables and brick walls, little lights strung throughout the space giving it a soft romantic feel as they stood there "but what I'm most excited about is the fact that you took the time to find this place for us and how you did it so fast, thank you for doing it."

"I wanted you to know how important our wedding is to me. I know that I said spending the money would be a waste and I messed up." He pulled her in close, running his hands up and down her arms. "You know me, I think to hard and analyze everything to death. We could spend a million dollars or thirty for our wedding and I am going to feel the same way no matter what." He leaned in and kissed her deeply once again. "I am going to be the luckiest man that day because you are becoming Mrs. Reagan and I can't wait for that to happen.

"I can't wait to marry you either. Where did you find this place?" She asked as she pulled him through out the space to look around.

"Well I had some help from Erin. She noticed at dinner that we were off and I told her what happened." He said as they took a look at the space. "After she beat me with dish towel for what I said she helped me come up with this. One of her coworkers got married last year and the reception was here. She thought it might fit what we were looking for" he intertwined their fingers as they walked through another room. The space had many rooms for them to choose from or use several for different parts of the reception. "This place has tons of options for food that we can look at to decide if we want to do a full sit down meal, or buffet or appetizers to be passed. Depending on the size they can open up another space for a live band or DJ," He told her as Eddie was taking it all in.

"I thought you didn't dance Reagan" Eddie smiled over at him.

"Right place and right time I do, and I can't think of a more perfect time then the day you become my wife." He pulled her in close slowly swaying her back and forth.

"Smooth talker you." She leaned in and laid her forehead against his. "I appreciate the effort Jamie, and the apology. I just want you to talk to me before you worry yourself again okay. I don't expect you to handle everything, especially the finances. It's our bills, our family. We do what we have always done; we always have each other's backs. That has only gotten stronger for me" she said as she looked into his eyes she loved so much.

"I know, we are at our best when we are working together, I think I just got a little worried because I know most women have an idea of how they want their wedding to be and I want you to have exactly what you want" He said as he pulled her through another room.

"I have exactly what I want, you" She walked through another doorway behind and Jamie and her breath was taken for a minute. There was a table for two, set up in a room with a view of the city skyline and wine barrels lining one wall. "What did you do Jamie" she looked at him in awe.

"I know how important food is for you," he laughed when she rolled her eyes. "And figured if I made you wait too long for dinner you may get mad so I asked if there was any way they could do a dinner for us" he pulled out her chair for her as she sat down.

"This is beautiful," she said as she looked over the elegant table with jars lit with candles and simple place settings. The room had small twinkle lights just like the main room they just came through. There were some couches and oversized chair on the other side of the room and to the left were a set of windows that gave you a beautiful view of the city.

"They put together a tasting menu of options we may want to use for the wedding. Figured this may help us decide what we want to do for the reception and not stress us out too much with the planning."

"That's a great idea. I want to make sure we don't get caught up with all the planning." She said as she looked over the table setting. "This is also way too much for an apology. You don't have to do these grand gestures to say you're sorry." He reached across and interlocked their hands on the table giving hers a light squeeze.

"I know and I wont in the future because we are more practical then that but I just wanted you to know that our wedding is important and you are the most important thing in my life"

"I never questioned if I was important to you Jamie. You have shown me in your actions that I am." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you again"

Jamie nodded as he smiled at her, and the waitress came over with wine and the first course of the tasting menu.

Eddie looked over the small plates the waitress sat on the table with appetizer options "You have outdone yourself Reagan. Let's eat" she smiled at him as he laughed and they both dug in.


	18. Chapter 18

"Besides surfing and Bora Bora, what else is on your bucket list" Eddie asked, as they were getting ready for bed that night. She had changed into one Jamie's old Harvard t-shirts that hit the top of her thighs.

Jamie was in the bathroom brushing his teeth "A few others" he mumbled around his tooth brush, as Eddie walked behind him putting her hair in a pony tail and grabbing her tooth brush. "I figured that, that's why I asked" she rolled her eyes as she brushed her teeth and nudged Jamie out of the way.

"Marrying you" he smiled at her in the mirror." He ran his hand up and down her back meeting her gaze in the mirror.

"You can cross that one off soon, hence me buying a wedding dress" Eddie replied as she finished up. Both leaving the bathroom and getting comfortable in bed with Jamie on the right and Eddie on the left.

"Were you serious about a honeymoon in Bora Bora?' Jamie asked as he held his ipad in his lap as he watched her apply lotion to her legs that he loved so much.

"Sure, why not. We want to go on a nice trip for the honeymoon and you've always wanted to go. I call that a win win." She looked over at him and caught him staring. "What" she asked.

"What do you mean what? I can't look at you" Jamie scoffed as he placed his ipad back on the nightstand. "Look? Of course but if you stare to long it becomes creepy" she laughed.

"Oh shut up Janko" he rolled closer to her bringing her down next to him.

"What are you going to do when we get married and I take your name, you still going to call me Janko?" she teased as she kissed his neck.

He laughed "I don't know, I will have to try out Reagan a few times, but Janko may still come out every once and while" He kissed her again and again. "So you are going to take my name? Thought you said you may keep Janko for work" he asked as he started to move his t-shirt up her torso.

"I haven't decided one hundred percent yet, but I am leaning towards taking your name. I love you and we are going to be married and I am so happy to be part of your family," she said as she kissed him again. He smiled down at her.

"Eddie Reagan does have a nice ring to it" She smiled up at him. "Yes it does" she kissed him again and again bringing her legs up and around his waist. "I think that is enough talking for a while Janko" he said and he tossed her shirt to the floor.

Eddie walked into Donovan's almost an hour after Jamie left the precinct. She looked around to see where he was as she walked towards the back where they normally grabbed a spot near the pool tables and darts. He was sitting at a high top table nursing a beer, he looked up and smiled at her almost like her knew she was there. "Get everything squared away," he asked as she pulled her chair closer to him and grabbed his beer to take a drink. "We did, all fourteen are processed and were waiting to be taken to their cells when I left." Jamie waved to the waitress to bring two more beers over.

"So are you going to hit me here or are you going to wait till we get home?" Jamie asked as Eddie smirked at him.

"I haven't decided yet, I think I will let you be surprised. Plus you may be getting more than one." He leaned over and kissed her smirking mouth.

"Are you sure you are okay with not getting the dress you saw the other day" He asked.

She reached and interlocked their hands. "Yes, there are other dresses that are just as beautiful and will have you bawling like a baby as I walk down the aisle" she took a sip of her beer and smirked at him. "Plus Ms. Rodriguez needed that money more than I needed it. I could help make sure her son got the insulin he needed. No biggie" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"No biggie? Ed it is a very big deal and like I told you it is one of the many reasons I love you." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"So explain to me exactly how you ended up being worried about us not working together anymore," He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Jamie it really isn't important. I just worried over nothing." She said as she started picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"Eddie, if it was something I did or said you has to tell me? Our relationship isn't make or break on the fact that we were partners, and both work for the NYPD." he leaned in closer to her. "I love you not your job or the job we did together"

"It wasn't anything you said. I swear Jamie. I was talking with Erin and Nikki when I was dress shopping and Jack was brought up" Jamie groaned. "Oh hush. Erin said that their marriage was great until they stopped working together and I guess it worried me."

"Ed, we are nothing like my sister and Jack. Trust me, their relationship was a lot more complicated then them not working together anymore. It doesn't mean we will be the same way" he stood up and pulled her closer.

"I know! I said it was stupid, but it just got me thinking and I got worried. I don't want us to lose what makes us us you know" he laughed. "Seriously Reagan don't laugh at me" she popped him in the stomach. He stepped back. "And don't think that is one of your paybacks. You won't see it coming"

"I love you Eddie. We waited a long time to give acknowledge our feelings and it took us even longer to decide to act on those feelings." She rolled her eyes "And who should we blame for that?" she scoffed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We don't need to worry about that, we took the time" she gave him the look "okay I took the time we needed to make sure we had a solid foundation. You and me, we are for life. No if's and's or buts about it." He leaned in and kissed her hard.

"We sure are" she replied her forehead resting against his. "Why don't we skip the game of pool and head home? I have a sudden urge to do some work with the boxing gloves" she said.

"I will pull the punching bag out of the corner give you some more room," he said as laid money down for their drinks.

"Who said I wanted to use the bag? I have another target in mind" she sassed as she started walking towards the door swaying her hips from side to side. Jamie laughed as he happily followed her out.


End file.
